Forbidden Love-ZeroX
by Midnafan725
Summary: An Arabian themed ZeroX story, based off a cancelled idea of a similar theme..
1. Meeting

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Implied ZeroX, at least at this point. After fuck knows how long of Writer's Block, I finally come up with something. Ironically, its based off a cancelled writing with a similar theme. The number of chapters is uncertain as the plot is still being devised, but I already have ideas for Chapter 2. The chapters may be delayed as well, due to college crap. At least until mid December..**

A small kingdom lay in the desert, surrounded by neighboring kingdoms and small cities. The sultan of this particular city had just received a message with one kingdom that he and his city had growing tensions with. The sultan, Wily, read the message on his throne as his servants fanned him to cool him down from the heat. It was from the sultan Light who requested Wily to a dinner with him and his children to settle some issues. After reading the letter, he got up and looked around. Before packing, he needed to find his son. This would concern him too.

A young boy with ankle-length blond hair stood inside the tower of their palace on the top floor, looking out the window at the desert. He often tried to stay as far away from his father as possible, they were of very different minds. He was bare-chested, seeming very fit, with a golden torque that had a large onyx embedded in the center as well as heavy black eyeliner under deep blue eyes and a white royal linen robe a little under his waist. A girl close to his age stood before the tower, calling his name and beckoning to him. Long brunette hair and shorter, Iris was trying desperately to get Zero's attention, but Zero tuned her out. In her mind, Iris was Zero's self-appointed girlfriend, but Zero thought of her as a pest that continually harassed him on a daily basis and he was tired of it. He daydreamed of lands beyond this kingdom. Even visiting a neighboring kingdom would be a breath of fresh air to him.

Wily could hear the girl calling to Zero and went towards the tower, finding him at the top. "Pack some clothes, son, we are going to the kingdom of Light." He told him before heading back down the steps of the tower. Speaking of wishful thinking. He walked out of the tower, secretly harboring excitement under a stoic face as he went to his room on the palace's second floor. He never wore shirts so he packed a few more linen waist robes and filled several canteens with water, unable to know how long the trip would take and when they would stop for water.

Once they were both ready, Wily bridled a camel and laid their things across its back before climbing aboard. Zero got on, passing two water canteens to Wily and keeping two to himself. Wily sat on the front hump, controlling the camel and Zero sat on the back hump, looking around contently as they traveled. "Is that girl a suitor?" Wily asked after they were out of the palace's view. Zero shook his head. "You are of courting age. You need to find someone." Wily told him. Zero groaned and sighed. Wily always fussed at him over being single, he was tired of that too. He had no friends and certainly no suitors, but he didn't care. He liked being alone, it all seemed overrated to him. Besides, who could ever love the son of a corrupted king?

Their journey took them through 2 other kingdoms, both of which provided water and a bath house, giving them time to let the camel drink, get water, and have a wash. The trip totaled 3 days before they saw Light's palace on the horizon and arrived by dusk. Light had been informed of their arrival and came out with his two sons and daughter. X, Rock, and Roll by name. "There is a suitor for you." Wily said referring to Roll, but that made Zero growl, turning around on the camel's back hump, his back facing Wily and his arms folded over his chest.

"A pleasure to see you, old friend. I see your son is all grown up now." Light greeted. "Almost grown up. He has a potential suitor but is being difficult." Wily remarked. Light chuckled. "Marriage does not define a man, you know that. Besides, my youngest does not have a suitor either." Light pat X's back, who was clad in mostly blue and a little white. X didn't seem to be paying attention to the conversation. His green eyes were focused on something or someone. They were focused on Zero, who was drinking a little water from one of his two canteens. He felt eyes on him once he was finished and looked at the little brunette. X saw his blue eyes and blushed, turning his head away shyly. Zero knew all too well what that meant, since many girls back home often did it around him. For once, it didn't bother him and he was curious about this little boy, finding him cute. He closed the canteens and slid off the camel's back, looking at X. Wily got off too and a servant of Light's led the camel to the stables.

Light led Wily and Zero into the palace, Rock and Roll followed at his sides. X, however didn't move until Zero passed him. He followed Zero somewhat closely. Zero noticed that, but it somehow didn't bother him. X seemed different than everyone in his kingdom and that intrigued him. This was one person he actually wanted to know and he found his shyness endearing somehow. X somehow found himself feeling strangely safe near Zero. Zero was a stranger to him at this point, but he hoped that would change. Maybe they could get along and be great friends, that's what he really hoped.


	2. Rise of Love and War Approaches

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Here we go with some much-needed fluff..Fluff, I have missed thee, thou hath let me breathe again..College has been suffocating me with all the crap in English 112..Unfortunately, war looks to be on the horizon..Please enjoy..**

Zero observed Light's palace quietly. From the outside, it had a similar size and build to Wily's palace. He soon learned that the inside was much bigger and it made him feel even smaller than he did at home. They trekked the main hall to the throne room, but different rooms could be seen on the right side which were a kitchen and a dining room. The left was bare, but upon reaching the throne room, a hallway could be seen that led to the bedrooms.

Light settled on his throne while Rock and Roll settled on smaller thrones on each side of Light's throne. Wily sat on the biggest cushion in front of them, reserved for guests. When X and Zero came in, X gently pulled Zero's left arm, pulling him towards the hallway. Light smiled. "I believe X wants to become better acquainted with you, Zero. Please, go with him. You are the first person in his age group that he has taken interest in." Zero looked to X and allowed X to lead him along.

X led Zero to the door at the end of the hallway which seemed to be his room. Zero walked in and set his things down, looking around the room. X had bookshelves, filled with books and scrolls. Some remained on his bed, as if he had been studying. While his room itself was a modest size, a large private bath joined it through another doorway. It was basically a giant pool, plenty of room to move and relax with a small decorative fountain beside it. "You have a very nice room here." Zero complimented after looking at the bath. "Th-Thank you." X said shyly. "Where will Wily and I stay though?" Zero asked. That made X pull him slightly closer, making Zero look at him a little surprised. "You can stay with me. I...I want to...get to know you." X said. The blond blushed faintly and gently nodded. "Very well. It would be a nice change to get to know someone properly." He sat his belongings on a large cushion near X's bed. X looked puzzled. "Properly?" Zero looked back at him. "There is a girl back at home who stalks and pesters me constantly. She wants to be a suitor and marry me, since I am of age." X sighed. "That should not be...especially if you feel nothing for her in return." Zero nodded. "I do not. It is entirely one-sided. If she does not work, Wily wants me to marry your sister. I see his point in it, uniting us as kingdoms and people, but I do not know." X shook his head. "Roll is already engaged. No one should make you marry." "My thoughts exactly. I would rather take someone I know well, not a stalker or stranger." Zero concurred.

After a while, their conversation moved into the bath. Zero was allowed in first once he was undressed and then X joined him. X felt more at ease in water. "What is your kingdom like?" He asked Zero. Zero shrugged as he relaxed. "It is a busy market town not far from the sea. How about yours?" "Busy as well, but we do not have much access to the sea. It would be nice to feel the sea breezes." X answered thoughtfully. "I have not been out on the harbor many times so I cannot be certain. I imagine they are a nice relief from the heat." Zero answered back. X paused, nervous about something, but managed after a few long minutes of seeing Zero leaning back against the pool wall with the water just over his nipples. "Um, can I ask you something?" Zero nodded and looked at him. "Ask away." He said, already feeling a little more comfortable if they could bathe together. X gulped quietly and blushed a little. "Do you...want a suitor?" Zero sighed. "A difficult question. I like the single life, but I would not mind giving my heart to someone I feel I can trust. Why?" X blushed more, looking down at the water. Zero knew what that meant and leaned close to him. "Do you want to be my suitor, little X?" That made X turn his head a little. "I-It would not work. We are the same gender." Zero chuckled. "Why should that matter? I hear some oversea neighbors have frequent instances of same gender couples." X had to admit that was a good point and he did hear about that. "W-would you...take me?" Zero nodded gently. "Yes, but because this has escalated so fast and of course as you mentioned, same gender couples are not seen in our countries, we shall speak of this between us only." X sighed happily in relief, blushing brightly and trying to hide it in the water. The blond grinned, watching him do so and pulled him to his side gently. X then hid his blush on Zero's side, appreciating the gesture as he quietly admired the curve of Zero's body. 

The visit went smoothly at first, but afterwards bickering between the two sultans began getting more frequent and heated. Wily tried to get Roll to marry Zero, but as X had told Zero, she was already engaged. Light argued that Zero shouldn't be forced to wed. This escalated into bickering about how tyrannical Wily was. Wily retorted by saying that Light had it too good. Light and his children were actually anxious for Wily to leave, since it had come to this. Light didn't think ill of Zero though. He noticed how content X seemed around Zero and was happy he had found a friend. Zero and X both upheld their promise and kept quiet about their new relationship, stating when asked that they were best friends.

By the end of the week, Wily left Light's palace and went home, mentally declaring war. However, he had left something or rather someone behind. He left without Zero. He didn't tell Zero that he was leaving nor did he ever say when they would leave, he just left. Light noticed this as he watched Wily leave, wondering at this point how a nice boy like Zero could ever put up with such a tyrant. X had heard footsteps and went to investigate upon waking that morning. "Father, what is going on?" He asked Light. "Wily has left. He has left without his son and that shows how much he cares..." Light answered. X was both surprised and glad at the same time. He was surprised Wily left him behind, but glad because Zero had proven to be a great friend and lover. He didn't want him to go. "He must be told of this..." X said grimly. Light nodded and walked towards X's room with him.

Zero was just waking up when they came in. He had been sharing the bed with X. X sat down beside Zero and Light stopped in front of the bed. "What is the matter, your majesty?" Zero asked. "Your father has left for home. Without you." Light told him. Zero growled and sighed. "I should have known he would ditch me. I am not good enough for him." Light shook his head. "No, do not think that way. You are just unfortunate to have had to endure one such as him." "This may be rude of me, but if your highness will allow it, I wish to stay here." Zero said. Both Light and X smiled, but X hugged Zero's waist. "I do not mind at all. I would prefer you to stay as since you arrived, you have become X's source of joy." Zero grinned and looked at X, rubbing his brown hair. "Then I gladly will." Light pet Zero's head. "I am very pleased. I will send Rock to Wily's palace to retrieve your belongings so you can be moved here." Zero grinned more, looking at Light. "Thank you, your majesty." Light left the room, closing the door behind him with a grin. The blond picked X up and set him in his lap. X looked up at him slowly. "Is it...wrong of me to be glad of this or just selfish?" He asked a little ashamed. Zero chuckled and shook his head. "You did not want to see me go, did you? You have nothing to be ashamed of. I was not sure how much longer I could tolerate Wily. Back home, the thought of running away ocurred numerous times. It shall not occur again as I am now here to stay. I am completely yours." X blushed brightly and hugged him tightly. "And I am all yours too."


	3. Tension and Misunderstanding

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Drama. Fluffy. Wily is trying to get Zero into trouble sparking a little tension as a result, but with an adverse effect. Admittedly a short chapter while the fighting part is being thought out. Only an exam week left and I'll have more time to work this out. Please enjoy.**

Not long after his departure, Wily revealed his true plan to Light via messenger. Turns out, he didn't just disown Zero, he left him there to spy on Light and his family. Zero was told nothing of this and Light didn't get the message, Rock's army intercepted it. Once they saw it, they stopped and rushed back to Light's palace, pried Zero away from X and dragged him to the dungeon. Light tried to stop them, but none of them listened.

Strangely, Zero noticed that Wily had left his helmet for him and had his armor active. The black armor with its menacing wings, both on his back and the smaller pair on the helmet as well as the demonic hands it gave didn't make Rock or his army think any better of him. He was chained to the back of the cell by his wrists so he couldn't escape before Rock left the dungeon with his soldiers. Zero sighed, wondering what this was about. Then again, he'd been so intrigued with X, he didn't really know Rock. This turn of events deterred him from even wanting to know him. He just wanted out, to be with X, and find out what this was all about.

Light called Rock to his throne and Rock explained the motive behind their actions. "I did not tell you to lock him up. Zero is not a threat to us, he is a bearer of ill fortune and is not like his father. Release him at once." Light said, as calm as possible, but Rock didn't listen nor did his soldiers. X didn't think this was right at all. He was starting to think Rock was rushing to conclusions and abusing his power.

When he found the patrolling soldiers amiss during their break, X crept into the dungeon. All he could see of Zero were the lights of his head crystal and chest lens. The brunette took the key and unlocked Zero's cell. "Zero?" The blond looked up, hearing his name. "X? What are you doing in here?" "I came for you. I know why you were put in here. They are deciding a punishment for you." X said sadly. "Punishment? I have not done anything." Zero protested. X nodded and walked into the cell with him. "I know you have not. They think you are a spy. They intercepted a message from Wily to father. The message claimed you to be a spy sent to stalk us and father." He explained. The blond snarled. "That old tyrant. First he disowns me, then claims me to be a spy. He needs to be taught a lesson." X nodded and hugged him tightly. "He is a bad father. Nothing is good about him. You are so strong to have to endure him." Zero watched him and lowered his head, nuzzling X's head. "I am not his anymore by any means. He is dead to me." X hugged him tighter and unlocked his arm shackles. In response, Zero hugged back tightly and wrapped his wings around X.

X led Zero out of the dungeon as quietly as possible, holding Zero's hand, not minding the strange their color or texture provided by the armor. Zero was silently surprised X had come for him. He'd never seen such devotion towards him before and it made him grow certain that X was meant for him.

They were caught when they neared the throne room. Rock's soldiers surrounded them and pointed spears at them. "What are you doing, brother? This is nothing short of an act of treason." Rock asked walking to them. "Zero is innocent. You are abusing your power." X protested. Light could hear the fuss and came to investigate, ordering the guards aside which only one or two listened. He was just in time to see Zero go behind X and hold X's chest with one hand, his side with the other, and wrap his wings in front of them tightly to defend from the spears. Light smiled at that, knowing now that things between X and Zero were deeper than they seemed. "I fear some of Wily's arrogance has rubbed off onto you, Rock. Look closely, is a defending embrace truly the act of a spy or terrorist?" X was blushing a little and looked to Zero. The blond's now icy blue eyes were closed expecting the worst, but a deep blush occupied his face as he kept his embrace tight. Rock looked disgusted, dismissing himself and the soldiers, which Light put on probation for their acts. "Keep him safe and happy, Zero." Light said, returning to his chamber. Zero nodded, opening his eyes and unwrapping his wings as they went back to X's room.

Upon entering and closing the door behind them, they sat on the bed and upon release, X gently laid Zero down, observing his armor. It was strange to him and the spikes, wings, and claws intrigued him. To him, it enhanced Zero's curves. "Such strange armor. Are you a soldier too?" X asked. Zero shook his head. "Wily commands the army. I can fight, but I am not part of any army." X grinned a little, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, by the way." "I should be thanking you. You got me out, knowing your brother might come and discover us." Zero admonished, hugging back and pulling X on top of him. "I think father knows what is going on between us as well. He seemed ok with it though." X noted. "Your father is a great sultan, X. Not many monarchs have seemed so kind or tolerant." Zero grinned. "I hope he remains that way as we grow closer." X nodded with a blush. "I hope so too." The blond's wings wrapped around X as they both drifted to sleep early, tired from the excitement.


	4. Zero's Secrets

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Very fluffy. Drama. So the action starts..This was supposed to be a short chapter, but this is what happens when I revise what I have so far, but get really into it..More plot and more fluff..which made finding a stopping point tricky for a short while..Aye, more X characters had to show up somewhere and with college over for now, its possible for me to push this along a little more..Please enjoy.**

A few nights passed since Zero was left at Light's palace. Zero knew Wily's army would come, as did X. The brunette seemed very uneasy since Rock's treatment of Zero as a spy. Zero would sing to him Arabic lullabies to help him sleep before going to sleep with him. Light noticed X's uneasiness, knowing a storm approached, but was glad Zero was at X's side.

One night, once they were settled in X's bed, Zero held the unsettled X close to his chest. "Which lullaby will it be tonight, dearest?" X shook his head. "Tell me, why must one with such a gentle but strong heart be so ill-fated?" Zero shrugged. "I truly do not know, but with this turn of tides, Wily has inadvertently given me the good fortune of finding someone I love. Being left here as well was nice of him. No telling what goes through that old demon's mind though." X hugged him and looked at him. "Demon?" Zero grinned. "Oh, I believe I have said too much. Alas, yes, he is a demon." "That means...you are a demon too." X said in shock. "I am only half demon. My mother is an angel. That makes me a nephilim. Perhaps my ill fate has to do with the fact that I am the result of an inconceivable union. My very existence is forbidden." Zero explained. "A nephilim...No, you are a blessing." X said, kissing his lips. Zero kissed deeply back, a tear ran down his cheek. "Such kind and beautiful words you speak, my little human." X grinned, catching his tear as they parted from the kiss. "How long does a nephilim live?" "The spans of angel and demon life are infinite with no way for age to touch their bodies. I too shall bear that lifespan. I will not age either." Zero told him, a look of concern occupied his face. "What is wrong?" X asked. "I shall live to see you and your kin pass. A very unsettling thought." Zero said. X nodded gently as Zero gently pinned him. "Is there anything that can be done to change it?" Zero nodded, looking at him. "There is a way. A sacred and rarely used demonic mating ritual. If the demon's mate is human and seeks eternity with them, the demon will bite and hold the neck of the human and breathe into the wound, sending the demon's essence into the human's body. This is called the Demonic Breath of Life." X blushed brightly. "Mating ritual?" He felt excited and embarrassed learning of this. "Yes, X, in a sense, this is a form of mating. I need to warn you that you may feel strange for a while. Keep a good hold on me." Zero nodded, leaning towards X's neck and moving up the blue and gold torque X wore. X kept a tight hold on him as Zero sunk his fangs deep into X's neck. X groaned sharply as Zero's fangs went into his neck, but as Zero breathed into the wound, he was overcome and began to moan. Zero's breath tickled his skin and his body began to feel strange and light. It felt as if he had gone to heaven. Zero found X's moaning beautiful and very pleasing. Blue eyes watched X as his head went back a little from the sensation. He breathed into X's wound until long after the blood dried, enamored of seeing X like this, removing his fangs from him. X almost didn't want him to stop and held Zero's head to the bite marks. "Are you alright, X? Stay with me." Zero asked. X nodded. "It feels so nice..." Zero sighed, obeying X's hand and being careful not to move his head as he wrapped the wings of his armor around them.

Once X had relaxed, he released Zero's head and eased down a little. Zero watched him curiously. X moved down the underarmor covering Zero's neck and his gold and onyx torque and bit him. He didn't want to hog the pleasure. Zero moaned X's name gently, leaning his head back and carefully holding X's head to his neck. He could feel X doing something different. X was biting him and not just breathing on him, but licking him. Zero wondered if this was a human mating ritual of some kind. X watched his reactions, keeping it up for a while and enjoying Zero's moans. Zero's face was bright red and his chest lens was gently flickering, meaning his heartrate was going up. X soon stopped and hugged him. "Was that a human mating ritual?" Zero asked. X nodded. "It was." "It felt so nice." Zero remarked, unaware that X had left a love bite on him. It was fair considering he had marked X deeply, not just physcially but emotionally as well. He was happy he would now be able to live eternally with Zero. The knowledge eased him and he fell happily asleep with Zero not long after.

The next day, Rock and his army were completely absent from the palace. As X and Zero woke and left the room, they noticed that the guards weren't at their usual posts. X saw his father on his throne with a worried look. "Father, where are Rock and the guards?" He asked, glad he was wearing his torque so Zero's mark wouldn't show. Light looked up, unable to notice their marks from each of their torques. "One of our allies was attacked at dawn this morning and called for help by messenger. Wily has made his move. I fear his trying to build his own empire. He is not fit to rule. Even worse, since Rock took all of his soldiers, the palace is completely undefended and vulnerable." Zero stepped forward and went down on one knee, demonstrating respect even though he was a royal himself but he didn't care. "Perhaps I can be of service? I can scout around for you." He offered. Light looked at Zero. "Thank you, that is most appreciated." "Father, can I accompany him?" X asked. Light gave Zero a questioning look, asking for his opinion. "I would enjoy it greatly." Zero nodded. Light nodded at X. "Very well. Keep him safe for me, Zero." "He will." X responded with a smile, having faith in him.

Once they had their breakfast, which Zero cooked having been used to having to do household chores at home, Zero walked with X outside the palace. Once outside, Zero stood with his back to X and moved his hair aside. "Get on my back." X wasn't sure about this. He didn't want to hurt Zero. "Come. You will be fine." Zero coaxed. X nodded and carefully crawled onto Zero's back. Zero blushed brightly as X crawled on, glad X couldn't see. X's arms held Zero's pauldrons and his legs wrapped around Zero's curvy sides. Zero thought X to be light and began flapping his wings, rising into the air with the brunette clinging hard. Before long, they were far above the palace with the desert in front of them, the palace, city, and even the sea in the distance. "This view...It is beautiful. Even..." X commented and paused. "Romantic..." Zero finished, looking at the desert before them before turning to view the kingdom. X blushed brightly at that and had to agree as they looked over the palace and kingdom, spotting the sea further off. The sea reminded Zero of something. "You said before that you wanted to feel the sea breeze, correct?" X nodded. "Yes, that is right." "Then we shall go there upon sunset." Zero promised. X shifted his arms and hugged him. "You are wonderful."

Zero flew just above the town, observing it and its people quietly. This town seemed much more prosperous and friendly than his home town, which was often shady and although prosperous, packed with crooks and cheats. The blond saw some of these more friendly citizens offer food to the homeless and the beggars which he found a great quality. When X spotted more of them in alleys, he asked Zero to stop to get them food and find a shelter. Zero was broke, but obliged anyways. X always had change whenever he went out. Zero landed and allowed X off, following close behind as he took some food to the homeless and brought them to a shelter. X got on Zero's back once their errands were done and Zero continued their scouting.

Towards sunset, Zero fulfilled his promise and took X to the sea. He landed on the beach, noticing a few other couples there too. X gently crawled off Zero's back and took a deep breath of the ocean breeze. "Mmm, it is refreshing and less humid than at home." He gently sat on the sand next to Zero who was watching the waves. X looked up at Zero and grinned. "What a stunning view." Zero nodded gently, unaware that X was really referring to him. "You would be the next sultan of your land, right?" X asked. Zero nodded, looking at him. "Technically, but Wily wants his top soldier, Sigma on the throne after him. Sigma is just as cruel and ruthless as Wily, but worse." X sighed and shook his head. "Unfair. You are the born prince. The throne is rightfully yours." Zero nodded. "I am aware, but few know of my existence. I am a supernatural creature, X. Humans would not want me in such a position. They might try and repel me." X shook his head and pat the sand beside him to get Zero to sit. The blond sat down and lifted X into his lap. "The reason Wily wanted me to marry Roll is not just to unify our kingdoms, but also to bring your kingdom under his control and get rid of Light. Your father is right; He is trying to build his own empire. Under Sigma, all these fights would continue until all the kingdoms are his and he becomes an emperor." "Heinous...Sigma is not concerned about you?" X asked. "He has only heard talk of me, never seen me before. I have born witness to his cruelty. He tortures people outside of the castle and kidnaps women and children as his slaves." Zero answered. "Wily knows it too." X gasped. "As father said of Wily, he is unfit to rule as well. It does not matter what you are by birth, Zero, what matters is how you would rule as a sultan." X took Zero's left hand, admiring the tyrian purple color and holding it. "How would you see yourself as a sultan?" Zero watched him and pondered. "Not cruel, but harsh if the situation called for it. Otherwise, I would try to undo the mess Wily has caused and improve things at home." "Then you will be a good ruler. Father and I will support you." X smiled, squeezing his hand. Zero squeezed back and hugged him. X hugged back with a sigh. "I only wish that I could be there with you. To coach and guide you whenever you need it." Zero blushed, wanting that too but fearing for X's safety. "It is not safe for you there. It is a dangerous place. I wish for the same thing, though." "Father trusts you with me and you kept me safe from the guards. You feel safe to me and I would not stray from you. However, two sultans? How would we work that out?" X asked. "By a union." Zero answered, leaning his head down to him. X blushed. "Union? You mean...?" Zero nodded. "Marriage. Mates for life or in this case, eternity." X covered his face in embarrassment, crying happily. "Betrothed? Zero..." He managed and Zero hugged him tightly.

On the way back home, they spotted some important figures heading for the palace. "Father must have called a meeting." X said as Zero flew over the palace. Zero nodded in agreement as he descended to the ground. Two other sultans were present, but the other figure was a royal representative from the kingdom that was under attack. X recognized the sultans, they were allies. They were sultans Cain and Doppler. The messenger revealed himself to be named Axl, sent from Cossack's kingdom. They all looked curiously at Zero, having never seen such a strange person. X greeted them and introduced Zero, who bowed respectfully. The three weren't too sure about him upon learning that he was Wily's son. Zero couldn't blame them though and opened the doors, letting X stay on his back. Light came out and welcomed them. "Do not judge this boy harshly. He may be Wily's son, but he is much different from his father." Light assured as he lead them all inside. Zero stopped outside the dining hall and allowed X off. "Father?" X asked, looking at Light. "Yes?" Light asked, looking at him. "Can Zero attend the meeting? He has some important information that is crucial to hear." X told him. Zero nodded when Light looked at him. "Very well." Light nodded, walking into the dining hall with them. The sultans and representative questioned Light on why Zero was there over dinner. Light explained everything and upon hearing it, Zero suddenly didn't sound like a twisted fool like his father, more like a victim. Once X and Zero finished eating, X nodded at Zero, telling him it was time to tell them what he had told X. Zero sighed and did so, saving that part about him and X ruling together for consultation with Light. By the time he finished, the three sultans were furious, as was the representative, and agreed that Wily and Sigma had to be stopped. "Wily, what on Earth are you thinking...doing this to your son and letting your top soldier get away with such heinous atrocities?" Light said, shaking his head. "What a bunch of crocks!" Axl spat. "Unacceptable and greedy." Doppler remarked. "Twisted fool." Cain commented. X sighed. It disgusted him too so he couldn't blame them for their remarks.

Once the guests had settled, they left, each trying to figure out a plan of attack. X waited until they were all gone and lead Zero to Light's throne room. X gestured at Zero once more, who knelt again and explained about his and X's idea of co-ruling. Light smiled and wiped a tear from his eye. "I suspected as much. The two of you have become inseperable. I am fine that you want to marry, but what you are asking for is curious. That is a dual monarchy. You would each have your own place to rule, but if X is to be taken to your kingdom, he will need a representative here. Or, as they call, a Duke in other kingdoms. I fear Rock may not be as suitable to succeed me with his recent behavior as previously thought so I pass it to you, X. Rock can be the Duke but still retain his army. Does that sound fair?" X nodded deeply. "Yes, thank you, father." "Thank you, your majesty." Zero bowed his head as he stood up.

Upon returning to X's room, X removed his clothes, keeping his torque and settled in the pool. Zero joined him after removing his armor and robe. "The truth is out. Now we need a strategy to get rid of Wily and Sigma." "Best to wait until our army returns. Rock needs to be informed too." X advised. "I cannot say I trust your brother, but as you wish, my prince." Zero conceded. X grinned and edged closer to him, relaxing and enjoying their bath. Zero held him closely, snuggling him. After they were clean, dry, and dressed, X let Zero lie down first on the bed before joining and cuddling him. Zero didn't have to sing this time because X fell asleep moments after his head reached Zero's chest and heard several beats of his heart. Zero smiled seeing that, joining him in slumber almost immediately.


	5. Total Chaos

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Tragedy. Drama. I just want to go on the record, firstly, by saying that regardless of rp or writing, I won't kill my muse unless I have an idea of how to bring him back..Zero doesn't stay dead on my watch, part of the reason I never portray him as completely human..Anyways, lots of fluff in an attempt to balance the tragedy and drama..probably the last time for a while in this fic for fluff..Things are looking very ugly here..I can only forsee one or two more chapters to this..as a stretch, possibly three..Please enjoy.**

Several days it took for Rock's army to return home and try to start devising a plan to take down Wily, Sigma, and their proposed empire. This also gave another group time to enter Light's kingdom under the guises of homeless people. Light found it very strange when Rock reported that he didn't see Sigma and a small fraction of Wily's army was missing in action, proving that with slightly short numbers, Wily's army was formidable. Light's army was victorious, but no one realized, although X, Zero, and Light suspected something was wrong, that it was all a setup for a dastardly deed.

Soon after X and Zero had settled into bed, Sigma's group snuck in close to X's window. Sigma had a bow ready with a strange arrow. This arrow was made completely of adamant, the strongest material in existence, contrary to the standard wood and stone arrows of old. Sigma aimed and took his shot before he and his group swiftly fled into the desert. The diamond arrow broke the glass of X's window and broke the chest lens of Zero's armor, piercing the armor and his heart. Startled at the sound of broken glass, X turned on a small lamp and screamed when he saw the arrow in dying Zero's chest. His scream woke Light who raced in and gasped. He'd begun to see Zero as a son lately. He shook his head, gently removing the arrow and observing it. "An adamant arrow? Clever..." X held Zero tightly. "Please, Zero, do not go. I need you, do not leave me." He was crying hard, so much that the blinking lights of Zero's armor indicating his poor health were fuzzy to him. Light lost a good few tears too. "I am sorry, X. He is not going to survive..." At that moment, a white light filtered into the room until an angel could be seen. Her hair was long and blonde, wearing a long white gown with long white feathered wings behind her. "My son..." She said sadly, coming to X's bedside and lifting Zero into her arms. The lights on his armor had stopped blinking. He was gone. X sniffled and cried more seeing that. "Are you...Zero's mother?" He managed. The angel nodded her head. "Nicole. Who has done this to my child?" She asked. Light was surprised to see a real angel. "We do not know, but we have a suspect." "Nicole, is he...?" X tried, and Nicole nodded. "Angels and demons both can reborn. Some possess a chance of their soul returning to their body if the soul feels it is still needed or has not fullfilled its purpose. I am one such angel and I can only hope it has carried over and passed to him." X and Light hoped so too. X took it the hardest, crying so hard that his eyes ran red. Nicole hugged Zero's body sadly, noticing a black glow on X's neck. X could feel a tingling sensation where Zero had bit and breathed into him. "Did he perform the Demonic Breath of Life on you?" Nicole asked. X nodded with a sniffle, holding his neck. "Then listen closely. He is trying to contact you." The angel advised. Light watched them curiously and quietly as X listened. Sure enough, X heard a voice. It sounded ethereal like Zero's and it was Zero's or rather Zero's soul. 'X, because of you, I know my true purpose. I was robbed of that purpose tonight. I am coming back to fullfill it; To be yours once and forever more as promised.' X cried more hearing this, not in sorrow but joy. A black glow, the same that showed on X's neck, encompassed Zero's body and the lights of Zero's body were on again, accompanied by gradual opening of Zero's pale blue eyes. "Zero!" Light said in shock. Zero looked at Light as Nicole laid him back down on the bed, using a golden glow from her hand to heal him and mend the broken chest lens. "Upon leaving the body, the soul is cleansed of its earthly knowledge. If a soul returns to its body, the only knowledge lost is how to drive and control the body." Nicole told them, stopping her glow as she finished mending Zero. X hugged him tightly and snuggled happily, still crying. "So he will need to be...babied a little?" Nicole nodded. "Unfortunately, I am now only able to touch this earth during my son's darkest moments. Might you, young one, be able to take care of him? You are the reason, it seems, that he came back." X nodded deeply. "Of course. You are my baby, Zero."

Once his mother had returned to heaven and Light to bed, Zero's eyes went in X's direction. He couldn't move his head and his body was still limp from death. All he could move were his eyes and his mouth a little, but couldn't speak. The only communication he could manage was with his soul, telepathically. 'Shed no more tears, X, I am before you again. I am like a doll at this point however.' He coaxed. X smiled, sniffling and crying still as he gently eased Zero's head towards him. "I apologize, I thought I lost you." 'You did briefly, but I returned because I would have broken my promise. As you said, I am your baby.' He soothed. That earned him a tight hug and loving snuggle, wishing that he could return it.

No sleep came to either of them for the rest of the night. X watched over Zero vigilantly and Zero's eyes fixed on his lover. The first parts of him that regained mobility were his head and his left arm. He turned his head to X to get a better look at him and reached to him, carressing his cheeks where the tears had left a streak down his face. He also noticed that X's eyes remained red. 'You cried so hard...', he came telepathically and very touched by the gesture. X nodded, sniffling as he rubbed into Zero's hand. Next to come back to him were the wings of his armor and his right arm. When active, the wings of his armor behaved as if he were born with them. X was happy to see him recover. Zero gestured for X to get on top of him and X did so gently, clinging to him as Zero's wings closed around them. "The Demonic Breath of Life...It does more than extend life, does it not?" Zero nodded gently with a grin and blush. 'You are correct. That is not the only effect it gives. Because some of my essence is in you, I become part of you. My lifeforce becomes part of yours. Due to this, you will likely start sensing my feelings much easier and detect any unrest in me. I was aware of this when I did it. I desired to bind us together far more than just physically. If this telepathy stays, you will also be the only one to hear me like this.' He explained. X smiled, clinging more. "Please, do not leave me again..." Zero smiled back. 'You have given me a purpose and I have promised marriage, co-rulership, and eternal life with you. Shall I succumb again, I will return to my body and resume that promise and purpose. Now two things I promised you.' X snuggled him. "You certainly keep your word admirably." Zero's blush brightened. 'I am so unworthy of your praise, my prince.' He admonished, but X shook his head in disagreement.

Light promptly sent messengers to their allies the next day, calling for an emergency meeting regarding the attack on Zero. By the time they woke, Zero's upper body was live, but his lower body and legs were still limp with the exception of his hips down to his thighs. He couldn't walk and didn't want to burden X with carrying him so when it was time for breakfast and lunch, he took X in his arms carrying him as he flew at a low altitude to the dining hall. Rock thought he was being rather rude, unaware of what had happened. "No flying in the palace. Walk properly." Zero growled slightly, lowering himself to the ground but when he did, he collapsed. X quickly picked him up. "He cannot." He fumed at his brother, knowing Zero hadn't fully recovered yet and able to sense Zero's annoyance towards Rock.

More mayhem ensued while Zero and X were on patrol around the kingdom. Some troublesome beggars were getting into fights with merchants. X was certain those weren't locals because his people were often calm and docile. Zero suspected something too and flew towards the fuss to investigate. He found something familiar about the beggars. They were both wearing shady cloaks, but one was rather short and the other much taller. In the midst of the confusion, the small beggar swiped X off Zero's back swiftly and as Zero noticed and started after the fleeing beggar, the taller beggar nabbed Zero. Zero struggled hard against his captor. "You are supposed to be dead." The beggar said. Zero growled angrily, recognizing the beggar's voice and began to rise into the air, thrashing. The thrashing shook off the beggar's cloak and a quiver of arrows, including another adamant arrow fell to the ground. It was Wily's right hand man, Sigma. Zero thrashed even harder before finally throwing Sigma in the direction of the sea. He took a moment to calm down a little and locate X before flying after X's captor. When he caught up, he yanked the cloak off and away from X's captor, revealing the fraud beggar to be Vile, another villainous cohort of Wily's. Vile tripped in surprise, but as he dropped X, Zero caught him and flew up high as Vile crashed into several merchants and their stands, ruining and destroying their goods. Zero watched the whole scene before flying to the palace. 'The chaos has begun.' He spoke to X telepathically, even though he could talk verbally again. He enjoyed it more telepathically, knowing X was the only one that would hear him. It felt more intimate to him. "It is only a matter of time before war is declared, I fear." 'I have a feeling your father may very well declare war at the emergency meeting.' Zero replied, giving him a worried look. X nodded, clinging to him. "Did you have a suspicion that the fight in Cossack's kingdom was just...?" 'A diversion?' Zero answered. 'Ah, our minds are already one. Yes, I had long suspected it and we know for certain that it was all a setup. Wily is goading Light and his allies into a full-scale war. When they meet, the others will likely amass their troops here in preparation. Wily shall get one hell of a war, although Light seems to be his target. I do not know if he would expect all four armies against him. He has also been trying to form an alliance with Cossack, but the attack on his kingdom has likely shattered any chance of that, indicating that he is tired of Cossack's refusals and is trying to force him into it.' X nodded and sighed. "It sounds like it. You shall have a war you so desire, Wily, and make room for the true heir." Zero blushed and smiled. 'About that, X. I have had a change of heart, staying here with you. I wish to stay here with you where I am needed. The only problem with that is that I lack a representative in my place at home. It shall not be any of the soldiers and certainly not that girl who constantly harrassed me.' X looked down at the base of Zero's wings in thought. "That is a problem indeed..." Zero nodded. 'Yes...I suppose we shall sort it out when the time comes.' He sighed gently as he descended to the palace doors upon the fall of dusk, flying inside at a low altitude. He hoped his legs would regain feeling by the time the sultans and their armies got here. These events, first Wily abandoning him then Sigma killing him had made things very personal for him. This was one conflict he wanted in on. X sensed this and understood, but he didn't want Zero to get hurt or pass again. "I know you want to fight if war does break out. Wily and his foolish cronies have not made any of this easy on you. Let me fight with you." X couldn't believe he said that. He hated fighting of any sort. Zero looked back to him, concerned but endeared, understanding X's reasons for saying so. 'As you wish, but you will need armor. I have one condition for you though.' "What is it?" X asked. 'Stay on my back as you do when I fly. I do not wish for you to get hurt.' Zero's telepathic voice echoed with concern and care, feeling a strong desire to return all the care and devotion X had shown him. X nodded deeply, sensing this and clinging harder to him. "Very well, I shall."


	6. Revelations

**Author's Notes; Some fluff. Drama. Guess I managed some more fluff, but otherwise, its all coming to the fight..and I got too into the story again..That's what I get for getting ideas in my sleep..Applause to those who know where the Dervish blade dancing came from..and if you don't know, it was a reference to part of the ending of Gumby The Movie back in 1999..The next chapter should take me more time to figure out with all the fighting about to happen..Please enjoy. Ah, and the armor Zero gives X is the Sound Holic armor, exclusive to the video depicting X's fight against Zero in X5..**

During the two days it took for the sultans to arrive, Zero's legs regained feeling. When X noticed, he smiled and gently helped Zero stand up from the bed. The blond was rather wobbly and clung gently to X for balance. X chuckled, happy to help, and stood with him holding Zero's hips. Zero looked down at X's arms over his hips, enjoying the touch. The wheels in his head turned as he adjusted his legs to line up with his hips. X nodded with a grin so Zero knew he had made the right move. Zero had mixed feelings about learning to stand and move again. He felt embarrassed and like a baby, but at the same time, it was enjoyable since X was trying to help and support him. "I am going to let go now." X warned, slowly letting go. Zero nodded, managing to stay straight up when X's arms left his body. "Mm, you are a quick learner." X smiled and pet Zero's left side, rewarding him, knowing he enjoyed it. "Shall we try to walk?" Zero's response to that was a silent, but gentle and careful grab of X's hand as he carefully took a step towards the door with his left leg and then the right. X grinned, taking the same steps close behind him, nodding at him to encourage him. The blond took small cautious steps to the door. "You are doing a great job, Zero." X encouraged as he followed behind him. Zero grinned a little, opening the door and allowing X out first. X thanked him with a kiss and ran out the door, pulling him along. Zero sensed that X felt happy and playful today, so it wasn't too much of a surprise when X pulled him along. He giggled a little, hoping he could keep up, running along behind him. It was as if just from that one off balance moment while standing, he remembered everything from walking and running to jumping. He felt joyous seeing X in a good mood, regardless of what may lie ahead. X happily pulled Zero along to the throne room.

Light was pleasantly surprised to see them. "Good morning, boys. I see you have made a full recovery, Zero. Most impressive." He smiled. "Come, sit with me." X giggled and pulled Zero along towards Light, sitting on the cushion next to Light, Zero took the other one beside them. "I wanted to ask you about your mother. Why is she unable to stay upon the earth and look after you?" Light asked. "Because of Wily. Wily is a demon disguised as a human. He was for a while disguised as an angel and mingled in heaven. Nicole, my mother, was unaware of his true identity as were the gods. Not long after my mother became pregnant, he was sent to the earth to start a Heavenly Kingdom and usurp the former tyrant sultan Gamma. Gamma was usurped successfully and killed, but Wily soon let all the wealth and power go to his head which resulted in the pitiful state of the kingdom now. Criminals, thugs, occasional pirates, numerous homeless beggars. Originally, I was born in heaven, but the gods declared that I was not pure enough to remain there, suspecting something strange about me. Soon, they found evidence that not just my mother but they had all been fooled. They found traces of demon skin on the white robe Wily wore as his disguise. They had also found it odd that he had no wings. Upon learning of Wily's true identity, my mother was put under strict orders to stay in heaven unless things seemed dark for me. I was exiled to the earth and one of the palace maids found and took me in. I was stuck there, witnessing all the injustice until recently." Zero explained. "Disgraceful, to say the least." Light remarked. X nodded in agreement. Light hugged both X and Zero tightly. "He has cheated his way through life and neglected you. He is no father or sultan, just a cheat. I believe you will make things right again with aid from X after this foolishness is settled." Zero looked up at Light. "Does that mean what I think it means?" Light nodded. "The other sultans and I declare war on him at the meeting tomorrow. On that note, would you fight alongside my army?" Zero sighed. "With all due respect, I will not fight alongside Rock and his soldiers. Alas, I will fight for you and X and to put an end to this nonsense." "Father, I wish to join him in the war." X said nervously. Light looked at X. "You detest fighting and you do not have armor. Zero, what do you think?" Zero looked to X. "I am fine with it. I can take care of his armor and train him. I only ask that during the fight, he stay on my back so I can keep him safe." X nodded happily. Light smiled and nodded deeply. "Very well, I trust your judgment."

After they ate breakfast, X led Zero to an old training room no longer in use by Rock's army. Zero closed the doors and opened a few of the curtains for some light. 'The first thing is first; We need to figure out what your armor will be like.' He spoke telepathically as X walked to a mirror towards the front of the room. It was large and encompassed the front wall so the trainees and trainers could see how they looked. "Hmm, mayhap something akin to your armor." X said thoughtfully, looking towards Zero's reflection. Zero smirked and came to him, holding him from behind on the waist. 'I believe I can work with that.' Glows of gold, red, and black appeared on his wings and upon one good flap, it was sent to and engulfed X. The glow slowly subsided starting at X's head. This armor was mostly black with patches of gold, a red helmet crystal, and a small red chest lens very similar to Zero's. X looked at his new armor in the mirror. "Oh, this is nice." Zero lifted up X's right arm. The right hand of X's armor was now a purple energy sword. X looked at it curiously. "A blade? I do not know how to use it." Zero's left hand glowed blue and his blue-bladed energy sword appeared in his hand. He traced his blade along X's right leg, up his side, and stopped, resting his blade against X's. 'I know how to use a blade and I will happily teach you.' "Thank you very much." X smiled and nuzzled Zero's cheek as much as possible. Zero watched him and smiled, nuzzling back.

'Before we start, I feel I must ask. Have you seen or heard of Dervish dancing?' Zero asked telepathically. X nodded eagerly. "Many Dervish dancers come to the celebrations father holds for our birthdays. It is a beautiful sight to see, watching people dancing with blades...I have wanted to try it for many years, but I always lacked a blade and a partner..." He said thoughtfully. 'You now have both, my beloved.' Zero smiled at him. 'It may help you understand how to use a blade.' "I am speechless, Zero. I would love to dance with you." X smiled, losing a tear of joy. Zero sensed such powerful euphoria in X that it made him blush and his heart race. He directed X telepathically to take position and be ready before holding his sword straight out and spinning in numerous circles. When he kneeled and held his blade at both ends, he cued X. X performed the same spin and Zero watched him closely. Once X stopped spinning, Zero stood and took a deep bow at him, cueing X to come to him. X did so and the two of them intersected each other's blades, once off to the right and then to the left. Both held onto each other by the shoulder. 'Good. Follow my movements and move with me.' Zero advised. X nodded, tapping his sword on the floor when Zero did, then pointing their swords to one side and then the other with him. 'Deactivate your blade.' Zero cued, throwing his sword into the air. X gulped gently but did so. Zero gently leaned X back for a moment and pulled him back up before taking his hand again and placing his left leg in and his right arm out. X mirrored him, nervousness clear in him. 'Stay still.' Zero advised. His sword soon landed just beside X's extended leg. X sighed in relief. 'Mm, that was beautiful. Breathe easy, my love, you were never in any danger.' Zero soothed, removing his sword from the ground and holding him close. "It was rather fun, I must admit. When this mess settles, can we do that at a ball?" Zero nodded deeply. 'Of course, it would be an honor.'

Zero trained X with swordfighting after that and the next day until the sultans arrived. He rewarded X with some more practice on the Dervish dancing until there came a knock on the training room doors. Light came in and told them that the meeting was being called and that the sultans had brought their armies with them. "So it truly is a war." X said thoughtfully. Light nodded. "Yes, X. Since you shall be fighting as well, I would like you both at the meeting. May I borrow Zero for a few minutes?" X nodded and kissed Zero's lips. "See you at the meeting, dearest." Zero kissed X's lips back before letting him go. X went out of the training room and to the dining hall where the other three sultans were waiting. Light walked Zero out of the training room and to the throne room. "Did you find out who struck you?" Zero nodded. "Yes, it was Sigma. X and I ran into him and one of his henchmen named Vile. Vile kidnapped X, but Sigma caught me before I could start after them. When I was trying to get him off, I saw Sigma's quiver of arrows fall. There was a second adamant arrow in it." Light nodded. "I see. At least you are well and were able to dispose of them for the time being. I must ask to see your wound. The others will need evidence of the attack." He said, picking up the arrow Zero was struck with. The arrow was in one piece, but the front half was covered with Zero's blood which had dried at this point. Zero shrugged and pressed the crystal on his helmet. The armor disappeared, but the helmet stayed. He looked just as fit as he did when he first arrived, but a short black scar marked where the arrow had struck him. "Mother never could heal scars." He said, noticing the scar. "What is happening to your arms?" Light asked. He was referring to how Zero's arms to his elbows were taking on a deep black color, but looked gray at this point and how Zero now had small black claws. Zero looked at his hands and arms. "I was told I would look a little like a demon as I matured." Light watched him, noticing prominent fangs as Zero talked. "I see. You are still growing. Come, the others await us." He said, walking beside him to the dining hall, taking the arrow with him.

In the dining hall, the sultans confused X for a new soldier. They asked who he was and where he hailed. Even Rock didn't recognize him in the armor Zero had given him. "I am Prince X, son to the sultan Light. Zero gave me this armor as I will be fighting too." X clarified. This confused the sultans. "The boy is dead, is he not?" Cossack asked. "He was. He came back because of X." Light interjected, holding the arrow as he and Zero came in. X smiled seeing him and Zero, but it faded a little when he saw Zero's scar. It reminded him of that dreadful night. Cossack looked at Zero suspiciously, spotting the scar. "No human can return to life from a deadly blow. What sort of being are you, boy?" Zero closed his eyes. "I am a Nephilim. The tyrant Wily is not what you think. He is not human. He is a demon in disguise. He masqueraded as an angel and fooled one into courtship. He now masquerades as a human, having been sent to start a heavenly kingdom, but instead has worsened the tyranny in this world." This outraged the other three sultans upon learning the truth. "If you are mix of both angel and demon, you are then capable of the same heinous tricks as Wily." Cossack accused. X was offended at that and got up. Zero sensed his anger as he came to him. "Just because he is my birth father does not mean I will work the same way. He does not know the misery he has caused me or my rage towards him. As far as I am concerned, he is dead to me." X came and clung tight to Zero. "Zero is nothing like his father. 'Like father, like son' does not apply." Light nodded. "Cossack, Zero is the only one in his home kingdom to truly see the evil of Wily and his cohorts. Their evil does not live in him. His heart is pure. Wily probably knows Zero sees their twisted ways and it is likely why his henchmen tried to eliminate Zero." X sensed exhaustion and a little sorrow in Zero after Cossack's words and snuggled him. 'It is fine, X. Cossack never did think very well of my home kingdom. It is fair for him to suspect something.' Zero soothed telepathically, opening his eyes. "He hurt you with those words though." X said worried. 'Sticks and stones, X. They are but words.' Zero coaxed. "How can you say that about your dear old father?" came a voice. It sounded like Wily's but he was nowhere to be seen. Everyone looked around for him and the captains of the armies all stood up, ready to defend their respective sultans. Wily appeared through the doorway leading to the kitchen, facing them. With a blink of his eyes and a smirk, he sent a red glow into Zero's back which made Zero's blue eyes glow red. "You are wrong to think the way you do. Do you not desire wealth and power? Do you not want to please your father?" Wily asked coming closer to them. "No, Zero do not listen to him! You are not like him in the slightest. You have your own mind, do not sway to his!" X panicked. 'You move me, X...He is trying to possess me. I cannot move my body.' Zero told him telepathically. "What can I do to free you from his grip?" X asked worried. Wily laughed maniacally. "Give up, boy, I control him. He will do as I say from now on." 'That is what he thinks. Wily hates anything regarding happiness or love, X.' Zero advised. X knew what that meant but was a little embarrassed about it since they were in front of the other sultans and their captains. He gulped quietly and began carressing Zero's side. The red in Zero's eyes began to fade and Wily cringed a little. 'It is working, dearest.' Zero said, feeling Wily's possession of him become weaker. X kept it up, carressing Zero's body and snuggling him. Wily's possession finally broke and Zero's eyes returned to normal. "Disgusting!" Wily said grossed out and vanished in a puff of smoke. Light chuckled a little at that as Zero regained control of himself and took X in his arms. "He dislikes affection? X, how did you know to do that?" Cossack asked surprised. "You may not believe this either, but Zero likes talking to me telepathically." X started. "I told him that Wily hates happiness and love." Zero said. "After being exposed to the lifestyle of the angels, he just could not take it anymore and rules with anger and hate, the only way he accepts." Doppler smirked. "So we see. The world does not need such pointless anger and hate. We and our armies will stay the week and prepare for war. I should hope the two of you will be joining." Zero and X looked at each other and nodded deeply. "Wily has been making things very personal lately. We would love to teach him and his brutes a lesson or two." Zero answered.


	7. Fight for Zero's Heart

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Drama. Action. Who am I kidding..? I can't stop the fluff, primarily because not enough fluff is canon and also because of my strict sense of fair play..Any action or drama as well as tension has to have fluff to balance shit out..Otherwise, it feels lopsided..The action finally starts..It starts small and ends off on the entrance of Wily's army leading a charge..which will be detailed in the next and final chapter..Please enjoy. By the way, Djinn is the original word for genie..**

X and Zero trained hard together through the week. The armies of the fellow sultans trained with Rock's army. The two princes had the older training room all to themselves, which soothed X's growing nervousness slightly. He wouldn't be judged by his brother or the other captains. Zero noticed X's nervousness and coaxed X as much as he possibly could.

On the day before they were to depart and cross the desert to Wily's crumbling kingdom, X wouldn't dare activate his armor, although his helmet was on. Zero reached for his sword, but stopped resting his hands on his hips, feeling X's unsettled emotions. 'What ails you, my love? Your emotional distress worries me.' Zero asked telepathically. X held his left arm and looked at the floor, keeping quiet. This meant Zero had to figure it out himself. 'Do you not trust me, X?' He asked. X shook his head, but Zero misinterpreted in the midst of his concern. 'Then...for what reason did you desire me as your suitor if you did not trust me?' Zero asked confused and a little hurt. X's eyes dialated in shock and looked at Zero before yanking Zero against him. "No! I trust you entirely, Zero. I am just...scared." Zero was surprised, but let his head relax into X's chest. 'So I see, but you have agreed to stay on my back. Have faith and trust me, my little X, I will protect you with every fiber and breath in my body.' Zero assured. This earned Zero a tight hug from X and Zero snuggled his chest before they began their training. 'A warrior's mind must be detached. Mind, body, technique. Stick and move. You have however taken the first step, which is always the hardest; Admitting you want to fight and pursued training. If you can hold yourself to that, then I know you can manage. I have faith in you, X. You will be just fine and I will be there with you every step of the way.' He coached and soothed as their blades intersected, neither aiming at a body part or even trying to hurt each other. 'I must warn you, though; You must be prepared to take a life, hence the importance of a clear mind. If Wily and Sigma were negotiable, it would not have come to this.' Zero advised as they continued. X nodded. "Yes, you are right. They have brought this upon themselves." He agreed, gaining more perspective from Zero's words. 'Exactly. That is my little X.' Zero grinned, proud of him.

Each of the armies retired to bed promptly after dinner, needing their rest before they had to move out before dawn. X and Zero relaxed in X's bath to help ward away their tension. X clung to Zero in the bath tightly and the blond held him close, rubbing his back to help keep him calm. Once they were out and dry and ready for bed, Zero soothed X to sleep with an Arabic lullaby and joined him in his sleep soon after he finished singing.

They were woken 6 hours later by Rock, telling them to start getting ready. Zero groaned awake reaching for his helmet on X's nightstand and putting it on before putting X's helmet on X's head gently. The brunette yawned deeply, reluctantly pushing himself up from Zero's body. "Morning, Zero." "Morning, X." Zero greeted back groggily as X activated his armor once he was off of Zero. The blond slowly sat up and stretched. "Are you ready, dearest?" X nodded at him. "The sooner it is over with, the better." Zero nodded in agreement, knowing X was trying not to let his persistent nervousness show. 'Everything will be alright, have faith.' He soothed telepathically. That earned him an encouraged smile from X. He returned the smile as he stood and activated his armor, taking X's hand as they left the room and headed for the barracks.

The barracks were barren, but the couple managed to see the armies loading wagons with supplies for the journey. Zero spotted a short-handed group of Doppler's soldiers and led X to their wagon. X got into the wagon and Zero stood just in front of the wagon, passing wooden crates to X, who then set them inside the wagon. When the group noticed them, they thanked X and Zero with grins. X grinned back. He always liked helping others. Zero grinned slightly too. Before coming to Light's kingdom, he didn't see much reason to help. There just weren't that many nice people and when it came to the homeless and needy, he felt sorry for them but never knew what to do. When it came to criminals, he struck swiftly, way too fast for any to notice him and it left Wily baffled by the time they were discovered in the dungeon. He felt he'd changed since coming to Light's kingdom. Helping others did feel nice.

When all the wagons were loaded with supplies and soldiers, Zero took one last look around. "Are we forgetting anything?" X sat on the edge of the wagon. "There is one thing. What about our own supplies?" Zero smirked at him. "Leave that to me." He said before turning and heading for the fountain just outside the palace. X watched him go curiously. Zero opened four compartments on his armor; One on each arm and one on each leg. They all had one of Wily's canteens from their arrival. He washed all of them out before filling them with clean water. "What about food, dear? It is a two day trip." X asked. 'I have had military rations in the past. They were gross. I would rather you not have to endure two days of that. I can make food for us.' Zero spoke telepathically as he filled the first two canteens. X smiled a little, getting a funny thought. "You are like a djinn to me, my love." Zero turned towards him with a chuckle. 'A Djinn's body is made of smoke, mine is of flesh and blood. Theirs are also heavily decorated and mine is not. I only see one sliver of common ground and that is in their line to their masters; Your wish is my command.' He smiled before filling the other two canteens. 'Alas, I am doing far more than any djinn would do for their masters. I am faithful to my master and a djinn will only do as the master asks.' X blushed brightly. "You have done much more than I have asked of you..." He said bashfully. Zero smirked and nodded, putting the canteens back in the compartments of his armor. Rock soon called for all of the wagons and soldiers to move out. Zero promptly came to X, turning his back and moving his hair for him. X climbed onto Zero's back, holding onto his chest and hips tightly as Zero rose into the air high above the soldiers and wagons, following them.

Several stops were made to allow the soldiers water to prevent them from passing out as they travelled on the hot sands of the desert. Zero stopped and offered X water as they did. When the armies stopped at dusk to allow food and rest, Zero flew ahead a little further and found an oasis. He gently touched down and sat down before the water. X crawled off, shivering as the desert grew cold at night. He crawled around to Zero's right and into his lap. Zero held him close, carressing his face carefully, observing him and sending his warmth to him. He shifted X against him, covering them with his wings to insulate them and conjured a bowl of warm soup. X snuggled him appreciatively with a smile as Zero began to feed him, taking bites eagerly. Zero delighted in babying X like this. Once X was finished, he sent away the dirty dishes by magic and conjured some more food. He knew X was still hungry and shared his food with him contently. The smell of their food attracted a weary traveler. The traveller seemed to be an old lost fortune teller, carrying his crystal ball on a soft cushion. "Excuse me, boys, I wish not to be a burden but can you spare some food?" Zero looked to X curiously. X nodded with a grin, which made Zero duplicate the amount of food laid out. The traveler seemed pleasantly surprised. "A magician, are you?" "No, he is a Nephilim." X answered. "An otherworldly being then. Hmm, it is truly an honour to be in the presence of one." The traveler said as he bowed in respect and began to eat. "Are you lost?" X asked. The traveler nodded. "I am afraid so. I lost my way home to my desert village in a sandstorm. You have been kind enough to give me food. Will you permit me to give you a fortune reading?" Zero was intrigued. He'd heard of these, but never seen or experienced it before. X sensed that and nodded. "Very well." Once they were all done eating, the traveler consulted his crystal ball. Zero and X listened carefully. "Trouble lies ahead. One who desires the nephilim remains and will become an obstacle for you to overcome. Enemies lie in wait for you at the kingdom infested with crooks as does their leader and his hencemen. Nephilim, if your partner harbors true love, you will defeat the one who desires you, setting you free, and he will help you pave the way for peace and unity. If not, your endeavors will fail, all of them, and you shall have to flee to the ends of the earth with a broken heart to safety." This sent both of them in deep thought. Zero knew who was meant by the fortune teller. Iris, of course. He hated the idea of fleeing though. X felt a little pressured and hurt. He loved Zero so much though, he didn't want to let Zero go. He mentally prepared himself to get rid of Iris for Zero as Zero quietly cleaned up. X crawled back onto Zero's back and helped the lost fortune teller home. Once that was done, they returned to the oasis and got comfortable. X crawled off Zero's back and crawled to his front, snuggling his chest. Zero's wings enclosed around them, keeping them warm as they fell asleep slowly with heavy minds.

Everyone was up and moving promptly the next morning. Wily's palace was in the distance. Zero flew above them, nonchalant about seeing his old home kingdom. X gulped gently seeing the enemy kingdom, still nervous and squeezing Zero's body as he flew. Zero wrapped his arms around X's as he flew, sighing and stopping once the city walls were close. "It is too quiet...Something is wrong. Screams and shouts are frequent here..." He said descending to the ground. Once he was low enough, Iris swiftly ran out and jumped him from the front. Zero couldn't look up in time and was pushed to the sand, knocking X clean off his back, nearly into the soldiers. He laid there face down in the sand as Iris tried to advance on Zero. "Oh darling, how I have missed you." She said, pinning him into the ground. Zero grunted and struggled against her. She had his legs pinned with her knees. 'X, please...' Zero called telepathically as he struggled. Rock went to X and hoisted him up. "Hey, your boyfriend is in big trouble. You are about to lose him to this wench." "Why are you struggling and why will you not talk to me?" Iris shook Zero in slight annoyance. No way to treat a love interest, let alone a prince and future sultan. X shook his head a little and Rock let him go, seeing that he was conscious. X growled and activated his blade, charging towards them. Iris screamed and leapt away when X landed, slamming into the city wall. The armor-clad brunette took slow steps towards her, pointing his blade at her neck. She wimpered in fear. "Leave...him...alone. He is mine." "No, he is mine. I saw him first." Iris snarled. "Zero wants nothing to do with the likes of you!" X said angrily, moving his blade closer to her throat. "You have constantly harrassed him on a daily basis. You are trying to make an important decision for him when he clearly does not want it. Zero has a mind of his own too. Let him choose." He tried to negotiate. Iris nodded carefully as X lowered his blade. X moved aside and they both waited on Zero. The blond slowly rose to his feet, having heard everything and started towards them. It looked like he was about to take X into his arms, but Iris quickly bumped X aside, knocking him back into the sand face first. Zero growled, halting the movement of his arms and shoved Iris to the ground. Iris yelped as she fell. "Zero?" "Does your brain not work or is it nonexistant? Can you not see that I have no interest in you at all? I never held interest in you or anyone in this kingdom. You enrage me as much as my father does, if not, worse. I completely detest you and your desperate harrassing ways." Zero said nonchalantly before turning towards X. Iris was in enough denial to think Zero was just playing hard to get and got up, walking towards him. Zero stopped himself mid-turn, having a feeling she would, and punched her square in the forehead, hard enough to give her a concussion. She was knocked to the ground, unconscious. He knew he wasn't supposed to hit a woman, but she had earned it and much more in his mind. Murmurs and gossips of both approval and concern travelled through the crowd of soldiers. Zero didn't pay it much mind and sat down before X, lifting him from the sand and into his lap, gently brushing the sand from his face. X's eyes opened when he did. "Zero...who were you going to pick?" X asked. "You, of course. I taught Iris a lesson when she cheated." Zero assurred, snuggling him before gesturing his head to the knocked out Iris. X was both surprised and amused at the sight. "You do know you are not supposed to hit a girl, right?" Zero nodded. "I know, but she earned it and far more." "I have to agree there." X chuckled. The moment was broken by Wily's approaching troops, Sigma and Vile leading a full on charge. The joined armies behind X and Zero readied themselves and yelled as they all charged towards Wily's forces. "Get on my back and keep your sword ready. We have rats to kill." Zero told X, standing up and setting X to his feet. X stood and crawled on Zero's back, holding onto Zero's chest lens with his left arm and gently gripping his sides with his legs, keeping his sword out and away from Zero as Zero took flight into the already fighting crowd of clashing armies.


	8. War and Finale

**Author's Notes; Shounen-Ai. Fluffy. Action. Would anyone believe that this part totals about a day and a half..? You wanted action..you got action..and there's numerous references here, so here we go; Believe it or not, castration of royal guards or officials was pretty common in the old days..Zero's scythe is the same scythe he gains in his Dark form that I came up with a few years ago..Its called Devil's Reaper and using Monster Hunter standards it has an Attack of 1150 and a natural element of Dragon at 600..Sigma's weakness to electricity is a direct reference to the Megaman X games, its canon that he's weak to lightning.."The brighter the flame, the deeper the shadow" is also a verse from Mercenary's song Darkest Days..Wily's true form is basically the first semi-boss of DMC3, the skeleton with heterochromia (different colored eyes) with a dark cloak and a scythe, but fire based..and lastly, Cossack's strange dialogue is a reference to the fact that he is claimed to be Russian in Megaman 4..Before anyone asks, there is minimal room for a sequel..I've done the same as I did with Royalty, closing as many open areas as possible..X and Zero's plans for their kingdom in the future have already been said, so I'll leave that up to the readers to imagine what that may be like..With this, I regress back into the abyss known as Writer's Block..Until next time..Please enjoy. This part is technically two parts; The fighting and post-fight..**

Wily's army was enormous, likely the size of two armies. Unfortunately, this time there were four armies working together, counting X and Zero. Zero dove into Wily's forces with Rock and Doppler's groups charging in behind them, Cain and Cossack's groups followed suite. X held onto Zero's body tightly, fending off any surprise attacks. The blond fought like a beast and he noticed it too. It seemed different from the way he fought when dealing with criminals. Although he wasn't using his energy saber, his attacks were ferocious and often devastating, the recipients of the attacks would never be the same. This proved to him that something had changed. He was actually motivated to fight, mostly because of the combination of his grudge against the kingdom, knowing things could improve but hadn't, and now having someone to protect and help reshape the place with. X managed to notice shards of ice come off of the blows Zero landed, making him wonder if his armor had an element too. X slashed at a surprise attacker and water splashed off the blade when it hit. That touched him, knowing Zero must have kept X's fondness of water in mind when he made the armor.

"I do not understand...Why would so many soldiers serve such a tyrant?" He said puzzled. 'Wily has had all of them mutilated and stripped them of any free will or thought. They are his slaves. They know no other way.' Zero answered telepathically as they fought. "Mutilated?" X asked. 'Each of them has been castrated. They are eunuchs. Because of their hormonal imbalances, they do not have any hopes, no dreams, no aspirations, no desire of any sort. They are zombies carrying out orders of a tyrant, not men willing to fight for their king.' The blond explained. X shook his head. "That is an old practice that Father outlawed, feeling it was extreme." A thought occured to him. "Zero, are you...?" 'No, I am not castrated, although Wily has tried to make it happen as well as trying to sever my wings and mane. Castration for royal service may be common, but I feel the effects are overlooked.' Zero answered thoughtfully. X squeezed him tightly. "No one should ever try to cut your hair. It makes you unique and I have read that there might be a link between long hair and spirituality. It is supposed to be an extension of your thoughts and you have shown that your mind is open. Your wings, regardless of being artificial, should not be clipped. You are not an earthly being to begin with, you are meant to fly from this world I believe. If you were castrated, the hormonal imbalance would silence your unique aspects, would they not?" The blond nodded, knocking away several soldiers with a roundhouse kick, smiling a little. 'Yes, you are correct. You are once more proving your love. Someone I can trust and accepts me for who and what I am is exactly what I sought. I love you so, X.' X smiled too, feeling empowered as he slashed and fended away the surprise attacks from behind. "I love you too, Zero. You are everything I could ask for and more." X snuggled his back as they fought, Zero was fighting his way towards the palace.

Rock and the other sultans armies split into groups. Two armies working together took the left side and the other two took the right. Zero was plowing a line straight through towards the palace. Rock was surprised to see how powerful Zero truly was. He never could've imagined it, nor the concept of his younger brother aiding him on Zero's back. The other captains expected it, keeping Zero's story in mind and the fact that people and soldiers from Wily's kingdom were notorious for fighting. Zero and X sent Wily's eunuch soldiers flying in every direction. Ice crackled off of Zero's limbs as they hit his victims and water splashed off X's blade upon contact with sneak attackers. Vile had taken position halfway to the palace, holding a heavy arm cannon. It was like those aboard ships, but half the size. When he could see Zero coming, he began firing at him. The blond spotted the cannon balls coming and effortlessly cut them in half if they were close enough, otherwise dodging. X sliced through the ones that Zero dodged before the blond stopped before Vile. Zero smirked and held two halves of a cannon ball he'd cut. That made Vile drop the cannon, right on his foot. Zero took that chance and threw the two halves at him. They hit him straight in the head, knocking him over and out. If he wasn't wearing armor, he would've been killed. Instead, the impacts left large dents in the helmet he wore. Zero leapt over him and surged on.

Countless bodies, dead or maimed, lay behind them. The other armies eliminated any survivors and kept up behind Zero. X kept tight on Zero's back as they forged on. "You fight like those barbarians in the far north I hear mention of." 'The Germanic tribe called Vikings?' Zero asked telepathically. X nodded eagerly. "Yes, mayhap even better." The blond could feel his heart race more than it already was from all of his movements. 'To be honest, I am fighting harder than I usually do, I notice. It is probably because I am more motivated this time. I guess you can also say that I am fueled by rage and love as well.' "I think I like the sound of that." X smiled as they cut through the forces guarding the palace.

At the steps just before the palace doors stood Zero's assassin and captain of Wily's army, Sigma. He barred their path as Zero and X approached. 'Deactivate your blade, dearest, and hold onto me tightly. This fight may get ugly and water does not work on him.' Zero advised. X did what he was told in concern. "Do you know his weakness, my love?" Zero nodded. 'Yes. More than once, I have seen him get startled by lightning.' He said, conjuring a jet black scythe with red in the center of the blade, several spikes on the back, and a large purple Amethyst mounted on top. X had seen that scythe before. Zero had used it a few times while they trained to see if X could stand up to it. He was pleasantly surprised to see that he could, proving X was Zero's equal in combat too. Zero ducked behind the palace walls once their path was clear and tapped the crystal on the scythe, sending waves of electricity into it. The scythe's original element was the mysterious black and red Dragon, but Zero could change the scythe's element as needed. Bolts of blue lightning crackled around his scythe and hands. "Hmm, water conducts electricity though...It may not work on him but..." 'X, you are brilliant. You can shoot the element itself at him and I will strike the same spot. The water should magnify the power of the lightning.' Zero realized. 'Ready your weapon, love. Let us assassinate my assassin.' He said, walking to the stairs and starting up the stairs. X nodded, doing so and wrapped his arms around Zero's chest.

"So you are the beast I was sent to kill. You have annihilated all of my men with such little effort. Why do you oppose Wily? Do you not want power and to conquer the world?" Sigma asked as Zero came forwards. "Conquering the world? Is that what all these ridiculous fights are about? Disgraceful. This entire kingdom is a disgrace." Zero spat angrily and X nodded gently in agreement, the scythe crackled with lightning like it was in tune with Zero's anger. Sigma flinched seeing the electricity, but shook his head. "So you wish to uproot the kingdom then. I cannot allow that. Wily and I forbid it." Zero smirked, amused that Sigma had misinterpreted and was now trying to sound noble and had also noticed how he tried to hide that one flinch. "Very well..." The blond turned away, pretending to walk off. This confused Sigma. Zero cued X telepathically and X turned, redirecting his weapon towards Sigma and shooting water right into his face and soaking his bald head. It hit with such force, it threw Sigma against the doors. Both X and Zero realized that X had just set Sigma up for a swift death. Zero spun his scythe, charging the electricity while Sigma was dazed, before turning around and firing the lightning charge at Sigma. Sigma's body shivered uncontrollably as the lightning surged into his brain and his body. When it stopped, he dropped to the ground dead. "Fool. This kingdom will not be uprooted, but reborn. Consider this also as payback for piercing my heart with a diamond arrow and making my mate cry." Zero snarled before looking at the door with a sigh, mentally preparing himself for the next and final fight. X nodded deeply. "Zero, do not work your body too hard. We have fought through a whole army and defeated two higher ranking soldiers. We need a rest before we confront Wily." Zero agreed and sat on the top step. X crawled off and sat next to him. The blond passed him a canteen of water before getting another for himself. "Thank you, love." "Wise advice, my little X. We will need all our strength to face Wily." The blond grinned. "Does he have an elemental weakness?" X asked. "Water." Zero nodded. "Many demons hate water, but we have to force him into his true form first. We have to anger and disgust him enough." "True form?" X asked, a little nervous. "Worry not, his true form has seen better days." Zero assured. X nodded, trusting him as he drank some water.

After their water and snack break, Zero changed his scythe's element to water and let X on his back again before standing back up and kicking the palace doors wide open. The doors led to the throne room and there was Wily on his. Wily stood in surprise. "Guards!" He called, but no guards came. All of his guards had been completely wiped out. "You monster...You have killed my entire army. Well then, I suppose I shall have to take you myself, especially that little brat on your back." Wily growled, arming himself with a sword. X rubbed Zero's side gently when Wily made that remark, which made Zero lean his head back and moan a little. It was a gentle moan, but enough for Wily to lose it. "Why you!" He growled louder and roared changing out of his human disguise. He changed into a large red flaming skeleton in a dark cloak, wielding a flaming scythe. Wily screamed and let out a maniacal laugh. "Are you scared, little human brat?" His voice had gained a distorted vocal echo, similar to Zero's. X had never seen so much fire before. With each step towards them, Wily left behind fiery footprints that soon set the whole room on fire. X clung to Zero hard, but Zero soothed him with his free hand. This brought X back to his senses and he fired a large blob of water at Wily while his and Zero's scythes clashed against each other. The splashes of water made by Zero's scythe and X's water shot made Wily flinch and step back. Splashes made from the impacts doused some of the flames in the room. Wily disappeared into flames now and again to confuse them and sometimes charged right at Zero from out of nowhere. Both X and Zero watched him closely. Zero dodged when he saw him coming and X fired off another shot of water. It seemed to go smoothly for a while.

Soon enough, water by itself proved effective but not quite enough to put Wily down. Zero backed off from Wily, panting. "You did say he was weak against Water." X said, firing another shot of water at Wily. 'He is, but I might have overlooked something else to that can overcome fire.' Zero said telepathically as he held onto his scythe panting. Wily had managed to hit and wound them both a couple times. It was hard to see on Zero since his blood was black. "Wind? That might worsen this situation..." X said in concern. 'No, what is the opposite of light?' Zero asked him. "Shadow." X answered. Zero nodded, imbuing his scythe with flickers of shadow. 'The brighter the flame, the deeper the shadow. Keep the water coming, dearest.' He advised as shadows engulfed his scythe when he charged at Wily, trailing blood behind him. Wily took several cowardly steps back, seeing Zero's scythe engulfed in shadows. The combination of X's water shots and the shadows coming off Zero's scythe dimmed Wily's flames and the flames of the burning room more effectively than just water itself. With time and persistence, X and Zero fought him until he turned into ashes, which disappeared into the earth. The two used their elements to get rid of the fire and restore the room. Zero was exhausted and trying to catch his breath as X hugged him tightly. "We did it, Zero! We did it!" X exclaimed. Zero was happy about it too, X sensed it, but the blond collapsed once the last embers of the flames were gone. X gasped and came lose from his body upon impact with the ground. Zero was worn out and had lost a lot of blood. "No, no, Zero, please. Stay here, I will retrieve a medic!" X said in panic and hugged him before racing out to get a medic.

 **Epilogue**

In the time X was gone, Zero's panting was heard in the palace. In response, the same palace maid who found him upon being exiled answered, coming to him and observing his wounds. She cleaned his wounds before getting something out of her coat pocket. It was an onyx tiara with three gems in the middle; The center was a red ruby and the two on the sides of it were amethyst. "You have finally, with help, vanquished Wily. Wily failed to make the Heavenly Kingdom, but now the task is passed to you. Hail, King Zero the Dark." She said, gently sliding the tiara onto his forehead, just under his helmet. Zero watched and allowed her to do so wordlessly.

X, Rock, and a few medics came in not long after the maid had crowned Zero, who felt no different or better. "Who are you?" X asked, coming to her and Zero. "I am a maid of the palace. My name is Rose. You can also say that I am a friend to our new king's mother, Nicole." The maid answered. "New king?" X asked surprised as he and the medics came to Zero. He noticed the tiara as he lifted Zero into his lap carefully. "Behold, King Zero the Dark." Rose said. Zero looked up at X as the medics tended to his wounds. "A thousand apologies, my beloved...We must part..." X's eyes dialated in surprise and fear. "What do you mean?" "Because I have no representative to attend to the kingdom in my absence, I have to stay here. The war is over. You and your brother can return home in peace." Zero told him grimly. Rock nodded with a sigh. "Father wants us home as soon as possible, brother. We must depart." Tears streamed down X's face. "No, I want to be at your side...How will we keep in touch?" Zero grinned. 'Like this. Remember, I have given you the Demonic Breath of Life and you have marked my neck. As long as those remain, I can talk to you with my soul and we can hear each other aloud in our heads. I have made your bite of love on my neck permanent for such an occasion.' He reached out and took X's hands. "I bid you and your brother a safe journey home. Send my regards to your father." X nodded, squeezing and rubbing against Zero's rough demonic hands before they both slowly and reluctantly let go. Rose grinned and took Zero into her arms once the medics were done, taking him to his room for rest. Rock and the medics led X back outside the kingdom and back home.

Once X and Rock were home with the other armies as well, Light promptly called a meeting. The other sultans had stayed, leaving their kingdoms to their representatives, in anticipation of the war's outcome. They immediately questioned why Zero wasn't there. X, Rock, and all the other army commanders attended. They reported that Wily's army had been eliminated completely, but hadn't seen what became of Wily or his top soldiers. X stood and explained that part, describing how Zero fought and how they worked together to defeat Wily and the top soldiers, also making mention of the eunuch policy Wily had and that he had attempted in years past to do it to Zero. Cain, Cossack, and Doppler detested the eunuch policy and outlawed it in their countries too. X concluded by explaining that Zero was alive and had been crowned the new sultan. Due to being unable to find someone to tend to the kingdom in his absence, Zero had to stay behind. This put the sultans in a brief argument over changing that policy if it concerns a relationship, such as this. "No, it shall not change. We must all pitch in and help Zero find a responsible and suitable representative." Light concluded. Cossack nodded fiercely. "Yes! We find excellent representative upon return home!" Cain and Doppler agreed.

Later, X tried hard to relax in the bath. It felt strange without Zero with him. Lonely and sad too. 'X?' A voice came that made X's head perk up. "Zero? How are you feeling?" 'I am ok. I have seen better. Rose has me on bedrest for a while.' Zero's telepathic voice answered. "I am glad you are ok. I miss you so already. Did you hear everyone at the meeting?" X asked. 'I heard everything. I must say, I am pleasantly surprised the other sultans want to help find a representative for me. I miss you too, X. I was not hit there, but my heart aches for you already.' Zero responded, holding his chest in his bed at home. 'Rose has revealed that she is my aunt. I asked her to be the representative, but she declined. I hope the sultans find one soon. Knowing and feeling your sorrow wounds me.' X lost a few tears in the bath, which made Zero lose a few too. "I hope so too, Zero. Fingers crossed." Zero nodded, crossing his fingers at the same moment that X crossed his.

The sultans held to their word upon arriving home to their kingdoms and promptly started searching through their citizens for a good representative. Any candidates were taken to Zero's palace for observation and evaluation. Zero kept in constant contact with X and reported the outcomes of the evaluations to him. Both missed each other very much. Zero held a trial for each candidate to see how they would handle things. It wasn't until about several months later when he took interest in a former soldier from Light's army named Signas. He seemed to handle things well, based on Zero's evaluation and trial, so Zero appointed him Duke. The same day, he told X of his find telepathically as he began packing his things up. "Really? Signas? That guy was part of Father's council and an advisor to him. He is a good pick, Zero. When can you come back?" X responded and asked. 'I am packing my things right now. I can be there as early as nightfall.' Zero told him. This made X very happy and Zero sensed it, making his heart race.

X waited eagerly for Zero outside the palace. The sand and sun were hot, but he grinned and stood it. It seemed like forever, but when night finally arrived, X spotted colorful lights in the sky and waved. The lights came from Zero's armor and he descended once he spotted X. The little brunette ran to him once the blond touched down in the sands and tackled him to the ground excitedly. "My little X, I missed you so so much." Zero said, hugging and snuggling X. "I missed you too so much, Zero." X hugged and snuggled back, losing tears of joy. Zero rubbed away his tears with his cheeks. "Shed no more tears, X, I am here to be at your side eternally."


End file.
